Retraite
by Ly57
Summary: Spoiler Thor: Ragnaroc. Après que Thor soit repartit Odin est à la merci de Loki qui le place en maison de retraite. Après tout son vieux père à besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui et il est sûr qu'il se plaira à Shady Acres. Pas vrai ?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je veux bien faire un effort avec cette épée qu'Heimdall met sous mon cou pour ne pas dire de mensonges cette fois et avouer que non aucun éléments de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient. Cela ne m'empêche pas de possédé chaque minutes qu'Odin passe dans cette histoire de même que tout ce que les autres y font. Merci à vous aussi. Posse cette épée à présent!**

 **Sur une note plus réaliste je suis aller voir Thor: Ragnaroc cette après-midi au cinéma et c'était génial! Loki Power! En rentrant j'ai dû tout de suite me mettre à écrire ceci avant que quelqu'un me prenne mon idée. Donc alerte spoilers:**

 **SPOILER** **:** ** _Cette histoire porte sur Thor: Ragnarok. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de courir au cinéma !_**

Chapitre 1 : Mes enfants, ma galère, mon amour

Il allait tuer Loki. Quand il récupérerait ses pouvoirs et retournerait sur Asgard, il allait tout d'abord et avant toute choses lui mettre la fessée qu'il aurait dû lui donner voilà bien longtemps. Ce garçon avait toujours été bien trop turbulent pour son propre bien et pour la tranquillité des autres. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la fois où il s'était transformé en serpent pour piégé Thor. Ils étaient si petits. Ils devaient avoir environ l'équivalent humain de huit ans. Thor avait déjà sa toison blonde et il provoquait déjà des tantrums inimaginables si quelqu'un voulait les lui couper. Frigga avait très vite renoncer à les maintenir à une longueur raisonnable et l'avait laissé faire à son aise. Il faut dire qu'après qu'il ai brûler toutes les robes d'apparats de sa défunte épouse d'un coup de tonnerre tous le monde avait convenu que cette partie du protocole n'était pas totalement nécessaire. Et Loki...

Son cher petit Loki avait alors quatre ans et c'était le plus bel enfant des neufs royaumes et d'au delà. Il avait de petites joues rouges et potelée et des grands yeux verts émerveillés et émerveillant au possible. Son petit Loki. Comme il l'aimait. Contrairement à ce que tous le monde pensait, Loki y compris, cela avait toujours été lui son préféré. Frigga l'avait tout de suite su bien sûr, elle avait toujours tout su sur lui. Loki lui avait toujours plus ressembler que Thor : fin, intelligent, un peu manipulateur. Il lui ressemblait physiquement aussi, bien qu'il soit adopté. Il avait les cheveux noir et les yeux vert, un penchant pour les capes vertes et la magie, tout comme Héla et... Il ne voulait pas penser à Héla.

Ses enfants étaient tous sa fièreté, sa joie, sa peine et ils seront aussi sa mort. Très certainement littéralement. Mais pour Loki, tout était de sa faute. Il avait été obsédé par l'idée de le tenir à l'écart, de le protégé même de lui, de le laisser innocent, loin des tâches et des bavures de la lignée de Bohr. Cela n'avait pas marché. Au contraire, c'était ce qui avait poussé son enfant à se retourner contre toute sa famille, à vouloir se donner la mort, à dérivé au loin. En un sens, peut être aurait-ce été une solution si il était resté loin des neufs royaumes. Avec son talent oratoire, il s'en serait bien sortit, peut importe où il serait tombé. Enfin presque n'importe où. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni à sa femme, ni à son frère, mais quelque chose l'avait profondément changer après sa chute. Oh il le cachait parfaitement mais c'était son enfant. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait et comme lui il allait tout enfouir jusqu'au jour où il exploserait.

Oh heureusement Loki n'était pas aussi tordu et malfaisant que tous pensait. Jamais il ne pourrait faire un vilain convainquant. Contrairement à ses enfants biologiques. Si Thor avait continué il serait devenu aussi malfaisant qu'Hela et... Non, non il ne penserait pas à Elle. Et pourtant, c'était après sa débâcle qui l'avait si profondément changer, c'était sa débâcle qui lui avait fendu le cœur quand il avait vu ce petit bébé aux yeux si vert, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à faire de Loki son fils. Il avait voulu se prouver qu'il pouvait être un père et à l'époque, Thor présentait déjà les signes de son tempérament volatil. Il voulait un enfant qui lui ressemble et qui ne soit pas un monstre. Et pendant des siècles, son cadet avait été ce modèle, mais la malfaisance qui régnait dans leur foyer eu tôt fait de le rattraper. Mais que l'on ne s'y laisse pas prendre, il était encore et toujours mieux que chacun d'entre eux. Il savait que Thor ne voyait pas cela, mais que son petit frère si malicieux et non l'homme au grand cœur qui se cachait derrière une façade froide et une langue d'argent. Il s'était à mainte reprise interroger sur qui son fils espérait tromper ainsi et après l'incident de Midgard, il en été arrivé à la conclusion que la personne à qui Loki voulait faire avalé tous ces mensonges était surtout lui même car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans amour. C'était peut être pour cela que son exutoire fut de vouloir être adulé comme un dieu par des mortels:à défaut d'avoir l'amour et l'admiration des siens et de sa famille, il avait voulu celle des humains. Son plan ne présentait que trois failles monstrueuse : en premier il n'avait jamais voulu de Midgard et n'avait donc fait preuve de même pas un millièmes de ses capacités, en second, il n'était pas un monstre, jamais, le simple fait qu'il avait tué une centaine d'humain devait le hanté encore aujourd'hui et enfin, même si ce n'avait pas toujours été à sa juste valeur il avait toujours été aimé.

Cela n'empêchait pas que lorsqu'il le voulait, son enfant savait taper là où cela faisait mal. Il ferait un très bon roi en attendant que Thor prenne le trône. Et si il arrivait à ne plus être en colère contre lui en rentrant, ou à ne pas vouloir le fesser immédiatement, il le féliciterait pour son coup de maître et lui mettrait une bonne claque pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort. Encore.

C'est que son cœur commençait à ce faire vieux et les tragédies et autres folies de ses petits allaient finir par le rendre dingue. Ou le tuer comme il l'avait dit précédemment. Il espérait simplement que Loki avait pris cela en compte et que où qu'il l'enverrait, car il n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne le laisserait pas à Asgard même plonger dans le sommeil d'Odin, cela ne serait pas la dernière goutte d'eau dans une coupe déjà trop pleine. Voilà qu'il se sentait petit à petit reprendre conscience. Il allait bientôt savoir.

Le bâtiment était gris, avec plus de fenêtres qu'il n'avait jamais vu, entouré d'un petit parc et au beau milieu de la Ville. Le tout était entouré de murs assez haut et fermé par une imposante grille en fer forgé. Des chars d'acier roulaient derrière eux dans un fracas assourdissant, dégagant une odeur nauséabonde et ce qui ressemblait à une taverne locale était pleine de monde avec un grand écriteau s'intitulant « Starbuck ». Il était assit dans une chaise basse montée sur roues et son fils était à côté de lui en un splendide habits noir qui lui siait fort bien. Il avait juger bon, bien habilement, de le privé de tout ses pouvoirs, bien qu'il ai essayer dans la minute de l'immobilisé pour rentrer. Mais plus que tout, ce qui mettait le vénérable roi dans une rage folle était le petit panneau propret à côté du portail de fer déclarant en de belles lettres claires : « Shady Acres Care Home ».

 **Voilà, voilà. Pauvre Odin, le voilà en maison de retraite. N'empêche que voilà j'avais trouvé cela tellement hilarant qu'il fallait que j'en fasse quelque chose. Review ?**


End file.
